5 Years
by nottoocrazy
Summary: Destiel one-shot for the 5 year anniversary.


**AUTHOR NOTE: In honor of Destiel Day, September 18th, the day Cas gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, here's a post-season-8 anniversary fic. Enjoy and review, if you will! :)**

* * *

It was just another day for Dean, a boring day, without a case. A free day to sit around the bunker and do absolutely nothing.

Or, so he thought.

"Dean."

The hunter looked up from a decades old edition of Busty Asian Beauties and smirked at the man in the doorway. "Hey, Cas. What's up?"

Cas stared at Dean for a moment before shaking his head and taking a few steps closer to the hunter's bed. "N-nothing, I just… wanted to be with you."

Narrowing his eyes, Dean sat up straighter. "Uh, what?"

"Today," Castiel emphasized. "I feel… I want to be closer to you today."

Dean leaned away from an ever nearing Cas. "Closer than usual? Dude, you're already invading my space every chance you get." It didn't particularly bother Dean, and, after his friend's fall to humanity, he kinda felt like he owed the guy. He kinda abandoned the "personal space" rule after Cas arrived at the bunker. Not that he wanted to, he just… Cas seemed to be comforted by standing a little too close or brushing his hand over the hunter's, and Dean was willing to allow it, because, dude, Cas's life sucks. But… the fallen angel was getting a lot closer than usual, Dean noticed as he swallowed nervously. Cas would _not_ take his eyes off of him. "I mean, you keep staring at me. Like, more than usual. You okay?"

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop."

"No, no," Dean said quickly. "I mean… it's kinda gay, but…," he bit his lip, his jaw tightening as he shook his head. "Why's today so special?"

Castiel sighed, sliding his hand over to Dean's knee. The hunter looked down at it, but didn't move. Cas looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "Five years ago, today, I pulled you out of hell."

"Oh," Dean mouthed, reaching a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. "Oh."

"You could say it's our…," Cas smiled, "our five year anniversary." He bit his lip, shifting closer to the hunter. "I believe it's tradition to celebrate things like this, but… I didn't think you'd be comfortable with it. So, I just… wanted to admire you from afar."

Dean was too busy trying to keep from bolting to answer, or to inform his friend that three inches away was not "from afar". His legs wouldn't let him get too far, he knew, being that they were starting to shake. He wrestled with his stomach, begging it to settle down. Why was he so nervous?! _Get your shit together_, he told himself. Clearing his throat, Dean gathered the courage to look Cas in the eye. "I, uh, I don't remember that."

Looking away, Cas removed his hand from Dean's knee, resting his hands in his lap. "Well, I do. It was the first time I ever touched a human. It… left a mark on me, one might say."

Dean's jaw dropped. "You… you have a mark? Like th-"

"Not literally, Dean," Cas said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "But… I look at you and I see… everything I was, all the rules I followed, all the 'douchery', as you say, fading as I became free. You taught me to make my own choices, to do what I believe is right." He hung his head, looking at the floor. "I've taken that gift and abused it," he muttered bitterly. "But, you showed me so many things, you changed my world, and how I _see_ that world. And when I look at you, I see more beauty, more love in your eyes than I have ever seen in my time in heaven or on Earth." He looked up to notice his friend was breathing deeply, his eyes wide and pupils blown. "I'm glad I met you, Dean. I'm glad I was ordered to save you. I'm glad that, despite our differences, and despite my countless mistakes, we've remained friends. I'm glad you allow me to live here, you make being human… bearable. You-"

"Stop," Dean whispered.

Frowning, Cas looked quizzically at the hunter. "I…?"

Dean shook his head, reaching for Castiel's hands and taking them in his own. "Why'd you have to say that, Cas? Damn it," he bit his lip, "I.. I've tried so hard not to…"

"To what?"

"_Love_ you, Cas," Dean said, his muscles tensing as he looked anywhere but at the man beside him.

The former angel beamed, a glimmer of hope in his widened eyes. "Do you?"

"I…"

"Dean," Cas pleaded as the hunter met his gaze. "Dean, I know you've… you've said you need me. I need you, too. But… for the first time, I've experienced _love_, Dean. And it's because of you. It's _for_ you. Please, just… please tell me what you're feeling." He thinned his lips and corrected his posture. "Damn it, Dean. I've fallen. I'm in the most vulnerable state an angel can be in right now. Are you so afraid to be vulnerable that you won't tell me how you feel?" His voice cracked. "After everything I've done for you, after all these years, would you put aside your fear and your pride for two minutes and just talk to m-"

Dean surged forward and cut Castiel off with a sloppy, passionate, and long overdue kiss. The former angel melted into his arms, his weight forcing Dean to lie back on the mattress. Threading his fingers through Cas's hair, Dean moaned and hoped the sound wouldn't travel too far through the open door. He gently began to push his friend off of him until they were sitting beside each other again. Dean made sure their gazes met before a small smile graced his lips. "I love you, Cas."

Cas caught his breath, heart leaping in his chest as he licked his lips. "I love you, too. I… don't know what else to say," he grinned, "I wasn't expecting things to go this well."

Chuckling, Dean nodded, looking down at his hands in his lap. "So, about this anniversary stuff…"

"Yes?"

"What kind of 'celebrating' do you think this calls for?" Dean asked with a smirk. "I mean, I haven't left my room all day. I'm not dressed for going out, so, any ideas?" He winked at Castiel.

"We don't have to leave your room," Cas encouraged.

Reaching a hand out to shove Cas on his back, Dean mocked his lover's head tilt as he looked down at him. "Whatever would we do in here for the rest of the day?"

Beaming, Cas pulled Dean on top of him. "I'm sure you can think of a few things."


End file.
